dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Daxamites
During the Imperiex War, Daxam was besieged by dozens of Imperiex Probes, which were responsible for killing hundreds of Daxamites. The Earth heroes known as the JSA, as well as a full compliment of reserves, traveled to Daxam and liberated the planet, without suffering a single casualty. Many years later, Daxam was taken over by the galactic despot known as Mongul. Armed with six Qwardian Power Rings, Mongul made Daxam the new base of operations for the Sinestro Corps. Green Lanterns Arisia and Sodam Yat (himself a Daxamite) flew to Daxam to save the people from Mongul's brutality. After a hard-fought battle, Sodam found a way to empower the people to fight for themselves, by flying to Daxam's red sun, and infusing it with the power of the Ion, transforming it from a red star into a yellow star. The yellow-solar ultraviolet radiation gave the Daxamites a broad spectrum of super powers. This heroic act cost Sodam Yat his life, but the people of Daxam now had the power to defend themselves. Green Lantern Arisia volunteered to remain for a time on Daxam, to train the Daxamites and forge an underground rebellion to oust Mongul. - | Habitat = Marsh Land, Dry. | Gravity = Much Higher than Earth. | Atmosphere = Breathable | Population = 3 billion | Powers = Daxamite Physiology: Daxamites possess various abilities when in a solar system with a yellow sun and blue sun, similar to Kryptonians. *'Solar Radiation Absorption': Born under Daxam's red sun, the ultraviolet radiation of Earth's yellow sun can energize their brain and five senses to give them other, non-muscular, super-powers such as superhuman senses, x-ray vision, telescopic vision, microscopic vision, super-hearing, super-memory and super-calculations. **'Longevity' **'Light Gravity Augmentation': Like Kryptonians, born on a giant world with a heavy gravity, Daxamites automatically become super-strong in Earth's light gravity. From this source, they also acquire super-strength, super-breath, super-speed and flight. **'Superhuman Strength': A daxamite can lift over 100,000,000 tons. This makes their strength on par with that of a Kryptonian. **'Heat Vision': Daxamites can psionically shore up and expel internal solar energy as optic blasts and heat beams from their eyes along various electromagnetic frequencies, using solar energy they have built up to do so. **'Superhuman Speed': Daxamites can run, think, and fly at supersonic speeds at or even exceeding light speed. But, whilst in Earth's light gravity, they can move at speeds beyond the average human. Whilst in space, they can achieve light speed and over. **'Superhuman Breath': Daxamites can generate hurricane like winds from their respiratory system. And also chill air to freeze objects or opponents. ***'Freeze Breath': It's also possible for them to expunge sub-zero temperature bursts of air from their lungs by force of will. **'Voice Throwing': Daxamites can modulate vocal transmission on vibro, radio or microwave/radar frequencies to expel a minute amount of air in between warm enough temperature spaces and speeds high enough to carry sub-vocalized sound directly to one or more targets over great distances. **'Superhuman Stamina': Under a yellow sun, Daxamites have virtually unlimited stamina. **'Flight': Daxamites can defy gravity and fly at speeds almost incomprehensible to an ordinary human being. **'Invulnerability': Also, yellow-sun radiation, which only tans humans' skin, it hardens Daxamite skin to near indestructibility. Neither radium rays, nor lightning, nor fire can harm them, nor harsh cold conditions, making them invulnerable to most physical harm. **'Accelerated Healing': Under a yellow sun, Daxamites can heal at an accelerated rate. **'Superhuman Senses' ***'Acute Hearing': Daxamites can hear sounds across a planet with perfect ease. ***'Electro-Magnetic Spectrum Vision': Daxamites are capable of seeing into all of the EM spectrum, They can identify radio/television transmitted frequencies. ****'Ultrasonic Vision' ****'Ultraviolet Vision' ****'Gamma Vision' ****'Magnetic Vision' ****'Photonic Vision' ****'Auditory Vision' ****'Chemical Vision' ****'Microscopic Vision' ****'Infrared Vision' ***'Telescopic Vision': Daxamites can see things that are at great distance. ***'Microscopic Vision': Daxamites can see things at the molecular and sub-atomic level. ***'X-ray Vision': Daxamites can see through any substance, except lead. ** Total Recall: Daxamite physiology entail the efficiency of their neurulpsychic engrams are stabilized and enhanced via solar-frequency hologram reinforcing the neural matrix. This enables a near-perfect memory recall of events of personal significance on a dime. | Abilities = Various | AvgStrength = Can lift atleast 100 tons and more. | Weaknesses = * : Unlike Kryptonians, whose super-powers are subdued from them by the radioactive remnants of their home world, a Daxamite's major weakness is his vulnerability to Lead, which does not exist on their planet. Another difference is that, while Green Kryptonite can eventually kill Kryptonians after prolonged exposure, once it is removed the pain eases and the Kryptonian's strength and powers eventually return to him/her. For Daxamites, any exposure to Lead causes pain and extreme weakness, even after they are taken to safety. Before a cure was found, Mon-El had to stay in the Phantom Zone, without a corporal body, in order to stay alive. He was only Daxamite ever able to exit the Zone permanently after Brainiac 5 invented an "anti-lead serum". Recently, it has been discovered that their weaknesses against lead can be removed using Krypton's advanced technology. The Eradicator has proven this by created new breed of Daxamites through genetic engineering experiments and the cloning process. * : Similar to Kryptonians, Daxamites has been shown to be vulnerable to magic-based attacks. They can be injured and worn down by powerful magic users. Daxamites vulnerability to magic varies depending upon the special effects of the magic. No magic seems to be able to directly destroy them unless it comes from a semi-divine or divine source. | GovernmentType = | TechnologyLevel = | CulturalTraits = | Representatives = 20th Century * Sodam Yat * Cara Yat * Diro Yat 30th-31st Century Pre-Zero Hour * Laurel Gand * Mon-El/Valor Post-Zero Hour * Andromeda * Roxxas * Valor/M'Onel | Notes = * Various extra-dimensional Daxamites have developed super-powers that vary drastically in comparison to their various native dimensions. Super speed, heat vision, x-ray vision, and super breath are among their many super-powers. * According to their ancient legends, on Pre-Kryptonian Daxam there were also indigenous primate breeds, which were descendants of "those who came from the sky," the old inhabitants of Daxam. * The Cleric was a mysterious alien who visited planets to abduct beings, altering their DNA to be slaves to him, about five hundred thousand years ago, in his "Warworld" star empire. He preached the teachings of the Divine Deity and was responsible for the genesis of the Clone Rights Movement. The cleric established a ministry in his tyranny, however, the genetic flaw introduced by his brother Sard altered the idealism of his followers, creating a rebellion against the tyrannical cleric in the subterranean prison of a planetoid founded by him. During a war with the powerful Cleric, Sard sacrificed his life to save a group of surviving slaves, leading them to a planet nearer to a red dwarf star, colliding his ship with the other ship of his brother Cleric. The survivors came to live in this planet's caves, and their descendants became a tribe of natives, isolated far from their natural habitat, and there Sard became a God to this people, who called themselves Ogigi. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Alien Alliance Category:Aliens